Dedmon's Pointe (season 2)
}} On September 16, 2013, eight episodes into the first season, ABC commissioned a second season of Dedmon's Pointe, ''consisting of 16 episodes. Production resumed in late September 2013, and wrapped on October 3, 2013. It was later announced that several cast changes have been made. '''Dr. Jeanne Klein '''and '''Jessica Morgans roles will be redcued to special guest stints' due to a change in storylines, and that '''Nathan Sanchez '''and '''Andrea Williams had been promoted would be joining the main cast in their places. Jeanne '''will appear in every episode in the first half of the season, and the first two of the second half, and will appear for special events afterwards. '''Jessica '''will return for a six-episode arc, which was later extended to ten episodes, leading to her promotion to recurring cast. It is also been confirmed that a current or former main cast member will be exiting the series in Episode 11, this was later shown to be indeed 'Jessica Morgan, '''who moved to Australia. On September 27, 2013, it was confirmed that the character of '''Matt Morgan '''would be exiting the series in the finale, due to lack of storylines, with unlimited options. Cast *'Matt Morgan exited the cast in this season. *This season consisted of 16 episodes. *'Angie Dedmon, Karie Morgan, Cecilia Jones, Carol McBride, Andrea Williams, '''and '''Nathan Sanchez '''were present for all episodes. *'Jackson Matthews and 'Anthony McGowall '''were both absent for one episode each. *'Matt Morgan 'was absent for two episodes. Starring *Angela "Angie" Dedmon *Karen "Karie" Morgan *CJ Parks *Cecilia Jones *Matt Morgan *Dr. Carol McBride *Andrea Williams *Nathan Sanchez *Jackson Matthews *Anthony McGowall Also Starring *Dr. Jeanne Klein (13 episodes) *Farrah Cannon (13 episodes) *Kate Ross (13 episodes) *Jessica Morgan (11 episodes) *Karen Ponzio (9 episodes) *Elissa Rohmer (8 episodes) *Alexis McGowall (8 episodes) *Chad Kane (7 episodes) *Aniyah Morgan (7 episodes) *Timothy Daniels (6 episodes) *Raiyanna Parks (6 episodes) *Jessalyn Oriole (5 episodes) *Krista Jones (5 episodes) *Jeremy Rohmer (5 episodes) *Jacob Matthews (5 episodes) *JJ Cannon (5 episodes) Co-Starring *Mitchell Sanchez (4 episodes) *Ray Parks (6 episodes) *Michael Lewiston (5 episodes) *Mitch Dedmon (5 episodes) *Miguel Sanchez (6 episodes) *Dr. Michele Valentine (8 episodes) *Dr. Amy Carter (7 episodes) *Aimee Matthews (4 episodes) *Josh Cannon (1 episode) Episodes 'Episode 2x01: What Happens Now? *Everyone is shown on a boat for a party, and someone yells, "BOMBS!" Everyone spastically exits the boat. *Jeanne begins packing for Switzerland - she took the job. She tearfully says goodbye to the group, but before she leaves, she receives a clue that there is more to Carol's story. *Angie and Jackson's relationship is still going strong, and Angie is notably pregnant and wearing an engagement ring. *Carol and Michele seem to have formed a steady and strong bond. Carol understands why Michele did it now. *Andrea continues to cope with Carol's "death". *Jeremy gets a lead that Elissa is in Switzerland, and leaves immediately. *Anthony and Farrah continue their relationship, but the debut of Anthony's younger sister, Alexis may ruin that. *Cecilia shockingly gets a visit from her father - Chad Kane. *Karie and Kate are revealed to be alive and hiding in a Los Angeles penthouse. Amy is residing with them as well, and a very pregnant Jessalyn. *Matt and Aniyah's relationship is severly strained. Matt goes to visit Jessica in Atlanta. *CJ begins a plan to win Angie back, even if that means joining Pointe. He is delievered his first task - to break up Cecilia and Nathan. *'Guest Stars: '''Dr. Jeanne Klein, Jessica Morgan, Dr. Michele Valentine, Jeremy Rohmer, Farrah Cannon, Alexis McGowall, Chad Kane, Kate Ross, Aniyah Morgan, Dr. Amy Carter, & Jessalyn Oriole 'Episode 2x02: Sanity' *Angie questions her father's true intentions. Angie and Jackson later begin to plan their wedding, but Angie worries that Pointe will try to ruin it. *Andrea meets a new guy, Jackson's brother, Jacob. They go on a date, with positive results, but he seems to be harboring a secret. *Jeanne sets off for Switzerland, as a lead for Carol sets her there. *Carol receives a roommate - Elissa Rohmer. They begin bonding, and Elissa questions Dr. Valentine's sanity. Carol admits to missing her daughter and she feels guilty. *Cecilia and Chad catch up. Chad says Nathan is a good man. *Nathan and Miguel discuss Rose, Nathan's mother. *Karie and Kate are threatened by Amy, and agree they have to take her out at some point. *While visiting Jessica in Georgia, Matt is rattled by Jessica waking up form her coma. *Karie begins dating Michael Lewiston, who returns from a business trip in London. But Kate begins to see that he isn't who Karie dreams of. *Jeanne and Jeremy meet each other in London, and agree to team up to find Carol and Elissa. *'Guest Stars: Jacob Matthews, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Dr. Michele Valentine, Chad Kane, Miguel Sanchez, Kate Ross, Dr. Amy Carter, Jessica Morgan, Michael Lewiston, & Jeremy Rohmer *'Absent: '''CJ Parks & Anthony McGowall 'Episode 2x03: Changing the Tides *Dr. Valentine moves Carol and Elissa into a cabin. *Angie contemplates meeting up with Karie, but Anthony advises her that it is too dangerous. *Farrah and Karen begin to argue what is best for Anthony. They stop when JJ walks in the room. *CJ gets another visit from Ray and Raiyanna. CJ fears he will be alone forever. *Cecilia begins to suspect she's being watched. Michael is shown outside her door and runs away. Therefore, she begins taking combat classes. *Karie and Kate doubt each other, and Kate reexamines her previous choices. *Matt asks Jessica who did this, and she mutters, "Jessalyn." *Matt returns to LA to track down Jessalyn, but it is revealed Jessalyn is already in Georgia. *Jackson asks Jacob what his true intentions are, and they argue until Andrea shows up. *Jeanne and Jeremy arrive at a hospital in Switzerland. Jeanne believes Carol and Elissa are somewhere in the hospital, so she is hired as a doctor. Jeremy is hired as a custodian. *Karen shows up at Anthony's house, and tells him that Alexia overdosed again. *Jessalyn is shown taking Jessica away, and Matt arrives back in the Georgia hospital to find an empty room. *'Guest Stars: '''Dr. Michele Valentine, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Jeremy Rohmer, Elissa Rohmer, Farrah Cannon, Karen Ponzio, JJ Cannon, Ray Parks, Raiyanna Parks, Michael Lewiston, Jessica Morgan, & Jessalyn Oriole 'Episode 2x04: Freedom' *Anthony and Karen mourn the loss of Alexia. Farrah comforts Anthony, while Alexis begins to question whether or not Farrah's feelings for him are sincere. *Karie reveals a plan to drive a wedge between Angie and her father. Karie forges a note explaining to Karie that her mother is alive as well, and that she is living in London with her second husband, hoping to make Angie distracted while she takes down the rest of Pointe. *Angie and Jackson discuss having their wedding in two months in October. They decide to have the rehearsal dinner on a ship. *Now that CJ is single, he is open to any woman. CJ begins to find new hope again, but doesn't know if he should stay true to the good group. *Carol and Elissa both plead with Dr. Valentine to let them go, but she declines and says she's going to keep them longer now. During a meal serving, Carol and Elissa both smuggle a steak knife and Dr. Valentine makes a run into town to get supplies. Carol manages to cut the straps and free herself and frees Elissa as well. When Dr. Valentine returns into their room, Elissa smacks her unconcious with a bedpan and Carol and her flee to a hospital. *Andrea tells Jacob about her parents and her adoptive parents. She confirmed her adopted parents were both shot by her adoptive's mother's psychotic aunt. *Cecilia and Nathan continue wedding planning, and they have another surprise - Cecilia is expecting a child. *The note is delievered to Angie, and her and Jackson board a plane to London. Amy is shown outside their door saying, "They've taken the bait." *'Guest Stars: Karen Ponzio, Farrah Cannon, Alexis McGowall, Kate Ross, Elissa Rohmer, Dr. Michele Valentine, Jacob Matthews, & Dr. Amy Carter *'Absent: '''Matt Morgan 'Episode 2x05: Back From the Past *Cecilia and Nathan both receive visitors from their pasts - Cecilia's mother and Nathan's older brother. (Krista & Mitchell) *Angie and Jackson arrive in London to find Timothy Daniels there undercover. *Aniyah Morgan returns to show her condolences for Alexia to Anthony, Karen, Alexis, and Farrah. She later heads to Georgia to help Matt track down Jessalyn and Jessica. *Matt finds Jessalyn's car next to a shack - Jessalyn is showed prepared to kill Jessica, just as her water breaks. Matt breaks the door down, and he rescues Jessica, but feels guilty and delievers Jessalyn's baby. Jessalyn later dies, and 911 is called and recovers her body. Jessica and Matt return to LA. *Anthony and Farrah decide to take another step in their relationship, sleeping together. Karen and Alexis team up to break them up. *Karie and Kate continue to send Angela hope that her mother is alive. Jackson later meets up with Tim, and questions him. *While going to get supplies in a supply closet in Switzerland, Jeremy finds Elissa and Carol hiding and very much alive. Elissa and Jeremy happily reunite, and Jeanne is beyond relieved that Carol is alive. They all return to LA. *Andrea has hopes that her biological parents are still alive. *CJ learns that Mikaela was a member of Pointe, and begins to beat himself up over dumping Angie. He later sets out to get Angie back, no matter what the cost. *'Guest Stars: '''Krista Jones, Mitchell Sanchez, Timothy Daniels, Aniyah Morgan, Farrah Cannon, Karen Ponzio, Alexis McGowall, Jessalyn Oriole, Jessica Morgan, Kate Ross, Jeremy Rohmer, Elissa Rohmer, & Dr. Jeanne Klein 'Episode 2x06: Risk' *Farrah struggles to explain the situation to JJ about her and Josh. *Carol, Jeanne, Jeremy, and Elissa become sidetracked by Dr. Valentine attempting to cut them off at every turn. While attempting to escape, Dr. Valentine injects Jeremy with a syringe, leaving him comatose. *Angela receives another letter from Mitch asking her to fly to Paris. Her and Jackson board a plane to Paris, while Karie and Kate are both seen on the plane as well. *CJ is revealed to be a new member of Pointe, but his true intentions are unknown. Raiyanna advises him not to anything stupid. *Matt, Jessica, and the new baby return home to find Tim on their doorstep. He explains what has happened, and Tim reveals that the baby is actually his. *Anthony copes with the death of Alexia by drinking. He accidentally falls into bed with Karen, which Farrah walks in on. *Elissa tells Carol and Jeanne to fly back to LA, she will take care of Dr. Valentine. She is shown begging for help from a nurse, which is provided, and Dr. Valentine runs away, with Elissa hot on her trail. *Angie arrives in Paris, and comes face to face with Mitch. *Jeanne informs Andrea she has some good news. Andrea is shocked to find Jacob with an engagement ring at her doorstep. *Cecilia and Nathan tell their parents that they are expecting a child. *'Guest Stars: Farrah Cannon, JJ Cannon, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Jeremy Rohmer, Elissa Rohmer, Dr. Michele Valentine, Kate Ross, Mitch Dedmon, Jacob Matthews, Raiyanna Parks, Jessica Morgan, Timothy Daniels, Chad Kane, Krista Jones, Miguel Sanchez, & Karen Ponzio '''Episode 2x07: Teardrops Along the Chain *Cecilia advises Chad and Nathan on her fears about Krista returning to drinking. *Angela is angry with Mitch for lying that her mother died. Mitch takes her and Jackson to her mother, who is revealed to be Alissa Dedmon's, crypt in France. Mitch explains today is the anniversary of her death. Angie demands to know why he wrote the letters then, but Mitch explains he hasn't written any letters. *Karie tries to get into contact with Jessalyn to keep an eye on Andrea, but she instead enlists CJ on the case. Andrea later denies Jacob's proposal, but tells him she wants to further their relationship first. *Carol fears that Elissa and Jeremy will both die, but Jeanne tells her they are both far too strong. They land back in LA, and go to Andrea's apartment. *Aniyah apologizes to Matt for not believing him. While Jessica is sleeping, she has nightmares containing Jessalyn. *Anthony tries to find Farrah, but she is nowhere to be found, nor is JJ. *Mitchell and Miguel discuss Nathan's engagement. Mitchell has his own agenda regarding this engagement, but Miguel tells him he better not get in the way. *Carol and Jeanne arrive at Andrea's apartment, and Andrea opens the door holding a glass of wine, and as she opens the door she gasps and drops the glass, causing it to shatter. *'Guest Stars: '''Chad Kane, Mitch Dedmon, Kate Ross, Jacob Matthews, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Aniyah Morgan, Jessica Morgan, Jessalyn Oriole, Mitchell Sanchez, & Miguel Sanchez 'Episode 2x08: AngrJoy' *Just to use ammunition, Karie takes Raiyanna and Ray to make sure CJ stays loyal. *Carol and Andrea are happily reunited, and Carol explains to her what happened. Carol tells Jeanne they have to go back for Elissa and Jeremy, they shouldn't have left them. *Angie and Farrah go to lunch to catch up. They are shocked to see Jessica, alive and well. Angie begins to question her father's loyalty to her, and that he may be lying. The three then discuss their plans. *Anthony angrily kicks Karen out of his house, and plans to file a restraining order. Alexis and Karen decide they need to be softer with their approach. *Cecilia begins attending yoga, and becomes close to Amy. *Nathan and Jackson become closer and Nathan wants to host a bachelor party for Jackson. *Kate and Michael begin to feud - and Kate openly advises Karie about her suspicions of Michael, but Karie chooses to ignore her. *At the end of the episode, Andrea, Carol, and Jeanne board a plane for Switzerland, planning to help Elissa defeat Dr. Valentine. *'Guest Stars: Raiyanna Parks, Ray Parks, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Farrah Cannon, Jessica Morgan, Karen Ponzio, Alexis McGowall, Dr. Amy Carter, Kate Ross, & Michael Lewiston *'Absent: '''CJ Parks & Matt Morgan 'Episode 2x09: Moments Before... *Andrea, Carol, and Jeanne get into contact with Elissa and they go in for back-up, while Dr. Valentine calls in Karie, Kate, and Amy for back-up. *CJ meets up with Cecilia, and they become closer. CJ is rattled by his mother and father being held captive. *Matt and Aniyah begin bonding again, and Jessica tells him she is filing for divorce, she wants to become more independent. Matt tries to reason with her, but to no avail. *Jackson and Angie find out the sex of their baby - a girl. *Nathan and Jackson go for drinks and they both discuss CJ and how he is trying to get with both of their women. *Anthony continues to resort to alcoholism to cope with Farrah and him's split. *Farrah and Jessica both discuss their impeding divorces - and Farrah considers taking Josh back, who is currently in Washington, D.C. Jessica discusses her plans of moving to Australia, where all of her family is. *Andrea, Carol, Elissa, and Jeanne prepare for all-out war with Pointe's ladies, just as the episode ends, the ladies meet. *'Guest Stars: '''Dr. Jeanne Klein, Elissa Rohmer, Dr. Michele Valentine, Aniyah Morgan, Jessica Morgan, Farrah Cannon, Kate Ross, & Dr. Amy Carter 'Episode 2x10: ......All Out War' *Andrea, Carol, Elissa, and Jeanne all arrive at meet Amy, Karie, Kate, and Michele. Karie is furious with Michele for letting Carol and Elissa live. *Jessica moves out of Matt's penthouse, causing him to break down. He meets up for drinks with Tim. *Farrah moves out of Anthony's house, but JJ refuses to leave. Alexis and Karen use this to their advantage. *Jackson warns CJ to keep away from taken women, but CJ ignores his request and "pursues" Cecilia. *Chad tells Cecilia her mother is back in rehab, much to her dismay. *Matt and Tim get drunk, and they are shown kissing. *Angie contemplates changing her last name to Matthews before the marriage, but she wants to even with Karie first. *Nathan questions Mitchell's intentions, and Miguel advises him to do so. *The war between the 8 ladies begins - and a shot is fired as the screen fades to blank. *'Guest Stars: Elissa Rohmer, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Dr. Amy Carter, Kate Ross, Dr. Michele Valentine, Jessica Morgan, Timothy Daniels, Farrah Cannon, JJ Cannon, Alexis McGowall, Miguel Sanchez, Karen Ponzio, & Chad Kane '''Episode 2x11: Sacrificial Wounds *It is revealed that Karie shot and killed Dr. Valentine, leaving everyone stunned, including Amy and Kate. *Angela finally gets word about Carol being alive, and demands to know where she is, but she's in Switzerland. *Amy is furious at Karie, and takes matters into her own hands and shoots Karie in the arm twice, and tells Andrea, Carol, Elissa, and Jeanne to run. Kate later picks up a gun and shoots Amy in the head, killing her. *Anthony contemplates suicide, but Alexis quickly persuades him not to. She takes him to counseling, and she blames Farrah, and they get into a heated argument. *CJ plays with fire when he kisses Cecilia right by Jackson and Nathan. *Jessica tells Matt she is moving to Australia, much to his devestation. *Nathan confides in Mitchell about CJ, but Mitchell advises Nathan to give up on Cecilia, which shocks Nathan. It is revealed that Mitchell and CJ are both co-workers - for Pointe. *Elissa tells Andrea, Carol, and Jeanne that she is staying in Switzerland with Jeremy, and Jeanne later says she is staying back as well to make sure he gets the proper treatment. Andrea and Carol later return to LA. *At the end of the episode, Karie is shown getting surgery in an undisclosed location. *Jessica says goodbye to Farrah, and boards the plane for Australia. As she sits on the plane, she once again has nightmares containing Jessalyn, but they later turn into a dream as Matt is shown destroying her and saying he loves Jessica. Jessica later wakes up and smiles as the plane takes off and leaves. *'Guest Stars: '''Dr. Michele Valentine, Dr. Amy Carter, Jessalyn Oriole, Kate Ross, Alexis McGowall, Farrah Cannon, Jessica Morgan, Mitchell Sanchez, Elissa Rohmer, & Dr. Jeanne Klein 'Episode 2x12: Deception is Key' *Flashforward six weeks. *Karie and Kate are back in the U.S., and plan to rebuild Pointe, with two new members - Alexis and Karen. They are committed for a certain reason, but they refuse to sabotage Anthony. *Angie goes into labor, and she is rushed to the hospital. Jackson is nervous beyond belief, and Angie delievers their daughter via C-section, Aimee Alissa Matthews. *CJ continues to drive a wedge between Cecilia and Nathan, as they have gotten into several heated arguments over this. CJ later learns of Rayianna and Ray's kidnapping, and watches a pre-recorded video. *Carol and Andrea are living together, and Andrea and Jacob are still dating. Carol resumes work at an LA hospital. *Alexis takes Anthony to counseling, to no avail. *Karie gets a job as a waitress at a fancy restaurant, which Anthony later attends. He asks for an iced tea, which Karie spikes. Anthony is rushed to the hospital. *Matt and Timothy reevaluate their relationship, and decide to begin dating. *Aniyah dreams of pursuing a career in fashion, and applies for college in Paris. *Mitch returns for the birth of his grandchild, and Jacob is lurking in LA. *Cecilia wakes up and drinks coffee, a shadow is seen knocking her out and dragging her out the door as the episode ends. *'Guest Stars: Kate Ross, Alexis McGowall, Karen Ponzio, Aimee Matthews, Raiyanna Parks, Ray Parks, Jacob Matthews, Timothy Daniels, Aniyah Morgan, & Mitch Dedmon '''Episode 2x13: Cecilia's Pointe? *Cecilia's captor is revealed to be her mother, Krista, who has been working for Pointe all along. *Nathan and Chad report Cecilia missing, and Carol, Andrea, Matt, Timothy, Miguel, and Farrah help search for her. *Karie and Michael become closer, as Michael proposes and Karie accepts. Kate begins to question her loyalty to Karie. *Karie orders CJ to find Cecilia first, or else she'll kill both Raiyanna and Ray. *Farrah visits Anthony in the hospital crying, with JJ as well. JJ gives Anthony a hug and asks him when they're gonna get back together. *Raiyanna breaks free of the ropes and Ray tells her to run to the police. *Angie asks Jackson to help search for Cecilia, and he agrees. Angela bonds with Mitch and Aimee. *Krista explains to Cecilia that she has faked her relapse of alcoholism to get inside her head and manipulate her, and Cecilia struggles to break free, but cannot. *Karie returns to Ray and Raiyanna's holding room to only find Ray, and shoots Ray in the chest, killing him, as the episode ends. *'Guest Stars: '''Krista Jones, Chad Kane, Timothy Daniels, Miguel Sanchez, Farrah Cannon, Michael Lewiston, Kate Ross, Raiyanna Parks, Ray Parks, Mitch Dedmon, & Aimee Matthews 'Episode 2x14: How It All Began' *Flashback to 2003, during Angela and Karie's college days and friendship. *Angie and Karie are at a party, and Angie is shown talking to Jessica Morgan and Farrah Cannon, making Karie angry and jealous. *Angie reveals they have a matter of hours before graduation. *Carol and Jeanne are in medical school, and they form a bond. *CJ is shown celebrating with Ray Parks and Raiyanna Parks for their 20th anniversary. *Anthony and Karen's marriage is strained as Anthony comes out publicly with his mistress. *Nathan is working in his dad's car shop, and later is shown killing his brother with a tireiron. *After graduation, Angie shuts Karie out, and Jessica and Farrah in, leading to Karie forming an obsession with Angie, and wanting to exact revenge. Karie meets and marries Matt. *Cecilia is shown kissing Matt as the episode ends with Karie looking on, explaining Karie's reasoning for targeting solely Cecilia at the moment. *'Guest Stars: Jessica Morgan, Farrah Cannon, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Karen Ponzio, Raiyanna Parks, & Ray Parks *'Absent: '''Jackson Matthews 'Episode 2x15: As Time..... *CJ returns to the loft to find Ray dead, with Kate hovering over his body in fear. *The search for Cecilia continues. Nathan and Chad discuss possible locations and the captor, who Chad realizes is Krista. *Angie bonds with Aimee, and calls Jeanne, updating her with life in LA. Jeanne tells Angie she is coming immediately. *Aniyah gets accepted into a design school in Paris, and moves in 2 weeks. *Karie and Michael discuss cutting Kate loose at some point, which Alexis overhears. Krista shows up and explains that Cecilia is hidden somewhere where nobody will find her. *Carol and Andrea learn that Carol's late husband may be still alive. *Farrah tells JJ that she'll think about getting back together with Anthony, which both himself and Karen overhear. *Jackson and Matt seem to be surprised and pleased at what they find in an outhouse. *As the episode closes, Cecilia is shown cowering in fear as someone holds a knife. *'Guest Stars: '''Ray Parks, Kate Ross, Chad Kane, Krista Jones, Aimee Matthews, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Aniyah Morgan, Michael Lewiston, Alexis McGowall, Farrah Cannon, JJ Cannon, & Karen Ponzio 'Episode 2x16: .........Winds Down' *Krista is shown holding a knife and orders Cecilia to come with her. *Mitch shows up at Angie's door and says he needs to tell her something important. *Jackson and Matt find a clue left by Krista telling them that her and Cecilia are currently residing in Switzerland. Matt and Timothy pack up and leave LA, hoping to track them down. *Anthony is released from the hospital and pops the question to Farrah, with JJ looking on from the living room. Josh walks in the room and wraps around Farrah, saying they're back together and engaged. Farrah looks sadly and Anthony, who walks out the door. *Aniyah shows up and sees Karie and tells her she's moving to Paris. Aniyah mends her strained relationship with her mother and then happily departs for Paris. *Carol gets a call from her presumably deceased husband, and her and Andrea depart for London. *Nathan faces another distraction keeping him from Cecilia - Mitchell and Miguel informing him that his mother is alive. *Jeanne arrives in LA, and meets Farrah. *Kate and Michael face off and agree to fight for Karie's trust. *Angie asks Mitch what he needs to tell her and he begins crying and tells her that her mother isn't really Alissa Dedmon, which was her aunt. Her actually mother is Amber Dedmon, who is very much alive and living in Germany. *Cecilia looks on in fear as Krista ponders what to do with her and the episode ends. *'Guest Stars: '''Krista Jones, Mitch Dedmon, Chad Kane, Farrah Cannon, JJ Cannon, Josh Cannon, Aniyah Morgan, Mitchell Sanchez, Miguel Sanchez, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Aimee Matthews, Kate Ross, & Michael Lewiston